This invention relates to monitoring of the suction temperature of a scroll compressor to make a determination of when the compressor is running in reverse.
Scroll compressors are becoming widely utilized in many compression applications. Scroll compressors have high efficiency, and thus are becoming very popular. However, there are many challenges during scroll compressor operation.
Essentially, a scroll compressor includes a pair of interfitting scroll wraps each connected to a planar base. One of the wraps is fixed and the other wrap orbits relative to the fixed wrap. The wraps are in contact with each other and define compression chambers for an entrapped fluid. As the orbiting scroll moves relative to the fixed scroll, the size of the compression chambers change to compress the gas.
Scroll compressors are designed to operate in one direction. If there is orbiting movement of the orbiting scroll in the opposed direction, then the scroll compressor is not operating properly. There is unwanted noise, and increased heat in the compressor system. This is undesirable.
One main cause of reverse rotation in scroll compressors is miswiring of the motors. Often, scroll compressors are driven by three phase motors. The three phase motors typically include three power input lines leading from a power supply to the motor. If the lines are misconnected to the motor, then an improper phasing of the voltage may be supplied and the motor may run in reverse. As mentioned above, if a scroll compressor is ran in reverse, the results are undesirable.